Pink Starz
by DarkMagicianGurl89
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo win a lottery ticket and move to California...see inside for full summary, it's kinda long! S+S/E+T! R&R!


Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo move to California after winning the lottery. They also own a chain of clothing stores there, and Sakura works part time in one of them nearby. What happens when the store gets a new boss and Tomoyo and Sakura starts playing matchmaker on him?  
  
A/N: Hi minna! Akiko here with another story! Hope you like it as well! The plot for this one is actually from one of my comics that I drew, except the characters are different and so on... I thought that the story line was kind of interesting so I decided to turn it into a fanfiction so other people can read it too, using the exact same dialogs! Now on to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Such a shame, not everyone in this world could be as rich as Sana or Kaiba or something. *sniff* It's not fair!  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
"...talking..."  
  
'...thinking...'  
  
[You know how in mangas, those boxes where the main character explains things to the reader? Well, that's what this is for.]  
  
(A/N: Akiko's notes! Yay!)  
  
Pink Starz  
  
By Akiko  
  
CHAPTER ONE: CALIFORNIA, HERE WE COME!  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, want to go shopping? I heard that JC Penney's having a really big sale!" Sakura asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Please just let me finish this?" Tomoyo pleaded, looking up from her magazine. (Anime, just to say.)  
  
"Oh, feh, be that way." Sakura walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Whatcha readin'?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hmm, oh me? I'm reading the Ribon magazine Naoko sent from Japan! Isn't that so nice of her?" Tomoyo smiled and went back to reading her book.  
  
Sakura looked around their living room. [Okay, while she reads, I'll tell you all about ourselves. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and that is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. We won a 40 million lottery jackpot and moved here to California.]  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Sakura walked out of the malls front doors carrying several shopping bags. Then her cell phone starts ringing from inside her purse.  
  
"Huh? A phone call? It's probably just Tomoyo," she said and click on the call button.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."  
  
//Hey Sakura! This is Tomoyo!\\  
  
"Oh hi, Tomoyo! Anything new happened?"  
  
//Heehee! I have great news! Guess what?\\  
  
"What?"  
  
//We...wonthelotteryjackpot! Can you believe that?!\\  
  
"Oh my god! Really? That is so cool! We're gonna be filthy rich!"  
  
//I know, I know!!!\\  
  
"So where are you?"  
  
//At home.\\  
  
"What the hell? We won the lottery and you're just sitting there? Why aren't you going to claim it?"  
  
//Cause I can't do anything. You were the one that submited it, the person said they need it you.\\  
  
"Well gee, you could've just said that!"  
  
//Hey!\\  
  
"Listen, my car's right here, so I'll be there in five okay? See ya!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's go to America!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Well, that is a very good idea, but what about our band?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello! We sing in English, so we're sure to have fans over there! Do I have to knock some sense into you?" Sakura told her.  
  
"Oh yeah huh!"  
  
"American, here we come!" they said together.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
'Hmm. This is really boring.' Sakura thought. "Fine, stay here and read, Chiharu is a better sport than you are, at least she'll talk to me!" she said and stood up.  
  
"Okay, go right on ahead! Don't worry about me!" Tomoyo said and turned back to her magazine.  
  
'Looks like I do have to knock some sense into you...' Sakura thought, making her way to the garage.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Sakura made her way to the store, knowing exactly where it is since she a lot of times already. (A/N: Let's just say that they moved to California half a year ago, okay? And just to tell you, both of them are twenty-one years old. ^^) She walked through the front doors of Forever 21, the chain of stores she and Tomoyo owned throughout the state. She worked here only because she wanted to, not to earn money, which she already has tons of.  
  
"Hi Chiharu! Tomoyo reading at home, so I decided to come here!" Sakura greeted her other friend.  
  
"Yo girlfriend! A customer wanted this purse, she I'm bringing it to her!" Chiharu said. She was wearing their uniform, not that they really needed to, but some people just thought that it was pretty nice. It was a white mid-sleeve shirt and a blue denim mini skirt.  
  
"Great! I'm going to go in and change real quick, then I'll come and help you." Sakura walked towards the special room where the employees can rest. She went inside a room occupied only by her, Tomoyo, and Chiharu. [Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When we were back in college, we met Chiharu in one of our classes. Later on, we became great friends. Funny thing is that she also graduated six years early with us. So, when we won that lottery ticket, me and Tomoyo decided to invite her along as well. I mean, the more the merrier, right?]  
  
Sakura quickly changed and walked out of the room. As she was going out, she suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said and looked up at the person she bumped into.  
  
"Who are you? How come I've never seen you before?" the man asked. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment and frowned. "Who am I? I'm one of the owners of the whole chain of the Forever 21 stores!"  
  
The man shook his head and looked at her. "Oh I'm so sorry, you are? But you look so young!"  
  
"Well, I did graduate six years earlier than most people. Is that a problem?" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I see. Anyway, I'm the new manager of this particular store so yeah, Syaoran Li, pleased to meet you," he said.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," she said and smiled. "Well, I've gotta go talk to a friend out there, see you around sometime!"  
  
Syaoran watched as the cheery figure walked out of the room. "Wow, she must be really smart to finish school six years early. And not to mention pretty too..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Chiharu!" said Sakura.  
  
"Hey, and what took you so long?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Um, I think I just met that new boss of ours," Sakura told her.  
  
"Oh really? You've met him? He so young and hot! I wonder if he's single..." Chiharu said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Get your mind back here, Chiharu! You already have Yamazaki!"  
  
"I know, I'm just saying that if he was single, then it'd be so fun to play matchmaker on him!" Chiharu said to Sakura.  
  
"Huh? I guess," said Sakura. [Chiharu has a boyfriend from Japan. She met him in junior high, but since she went through school faster than him, he had to stay in Japan.]  
  
"Ooh! There's a customer!" Chiharu said and walked away.  
  
Sakura walked towards the front checkout desk and sat down. She rested her head on her hand and looked around for her 17 magazine.  
  
"Boo!" someone suddenly said to Sakura. Sakura blinked and looked up.  
  
"Whoa! Tomoyo, don't scare me like that!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Still afraid of ghosts, aren't you Sakura?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!"  
  
"Don't worry, I still am! Didn't you say that JC Penney's having a big sale? Let's go check it out!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"So you're finally done with that magazine, huh?"  
  
"Well, yeah. So going, or are you busy?"  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said, grabbed her purse, and she and Tomoyo walked out of the store.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
What's wrong with me and Forever 21? I used it in my other fic, All You Wanted as well. It's not like I ever go to that store or anything, I just pass it sometimes in the mall, oh well. So, how did ya like this story so far? I actually did more than I'm drawing right now, but that's okay. I mean, it's easier to write than to draw and write out the dialogs, right?  
  
Newayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Don't forget more reviews mean more chappies! See ya in the next chapter! Until then, bibi!  
  
~Akiko ^.~ 


End file.
